A Crisis After Another
by cookiesmadeofcake
Summary: With a vision from Alice & a trip to Port Angeles, a new strain is put on Edward and Bella's relationship.
1. Chapter 1

This takes place during the summer vacation after their junior year gets out.

It's a sunny day; Edward and Bella are at his house with the rest of his family. "What're you planning on doing tomorrow? Alice says it's going to be a cloudy day." Asked Carlisle. Bell replied, "I'd like to go to Port Angeles again. I never did go to that bookstore." "Then I guess that's where I'm going too." Edward said grinning. The night went on, and Bella went home. The next day Bella wakes up, gets ready and eats some breakfast with Charlie. "What're you going to do today?" He asked.

"I'm going to Port Angeles with Edward."

"Oh, okay. I'm not going to be home till late. You won't have to plan dinner for me."

"Okay, we won't be home late. We're just going to a bookstore, then getting something to eat." Finishing up his breakfast, Charlie goes to the door and pulls on his coat. "Bye Bella."

"Bye Dad." Bella was taking a sip of juice when a voice said a "Hello!" in back of her. She started to choke on her mouthful. Edward gasped, "Ah! Swallow Bella, swallow!"

"Why do you always sneak up behind me?" She said coughing. Edward laughed, "It's not my fault you haven't gotten used to it." Bella glared at him, "Well, Let me just get my jacket then we'll go."

"Here." He said holding her jacket out to her. Bella glared again, andhe laughed. As they headed outside Bella noticed that Edward's Volvo wasn't in the driveway. "Don't tell me we're taking my truck all the way to Port Angeles with you driving." She said.

"No, we're going to my house and leaving your truck there. So, if Charlie comes home and sees your truck and you not inside, he won't go crazy."

"Right. Good thinking." They got into the truck and drove to Edward's house. They stopped quickly inside to say 'Hi.' to everybody. Just on their way out the door Jasper gasped, "Alice!" She was sitting on the bed in their room, her body rigid, Jasper holding her hands. A few seconds later she broke out of her trance. Gasping, "Did Edward and Bella leave yet?" "Yeah, they just left." Said Carlisle coming into the room, "What did you see?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Twilight by Stephenie Meyer, but the events in this story did comefrom my head.

(a/n- heh heh evil cliffhanger ; bwaha...well I still didn't answer it, but i will in the next chapter! Thank Youto those who review! Also, I'm writing another fanfic, "Surprise Meetings" it's a Code: Lyoko fanfic so the updates to this story might be a little inconsistent, especially since April vacation will be ending in 2 1/2 more days... Anyways here's chapter deux!)

Meanwhile Edward and Bella were speeding down the highway toward Port Angeles. Bella hadn't talked for a while, and was aimlessly staring out the window. Edward reached for her hand and asked, "What're you thinking about?"

"Nothing..."

"Come on Bella. You know I know you better than that...tell me."

"I was thinking about you and me..." She paused then started up again, "and what it would be like to be a vampire." His eyes became agitated, so she looked away and back out the window. Soon after Edward and Bella reached Port Angeles; Edward parked his car across the street from the bookstore, and they both got out. Bella was surprised that Edward wasn't there to open her door, "It's unlike you not to open my door for me."

"It's more crowded today. Don't want to call more attention to us." He replied.

"Oh, yeah..."

They went into the book store, and Bella started to look around. Edward laughed when she got so preoccupied that she'd sometimes forget he was there. Though, he was acting stranger than normal too. Bella was in one of her preoccupied bouts and came across the science fiction section and saw a book about vampires. She suddenly remembered Edward and sheepishly turned around to apologize, but he wasn't there. Calling out his name, she went back around the corner. He was sitting in an upholstered chair, that provided people a place to sit and read. She went over to him, "Edward?"

"Yes?" He said looking up at her.

"Why are you sitting here?" She noticed some people staring at him, "People are looking at you."

Edward looked at them, "They thought I was dead. I forgot to breathe. Anyways, did you find any books?"

"Yeah." She said, forgetting her original question and showing him some books.

"Well, let's go pay for them."

As the cashier rang up the books, "Ooh, Twilight by Stephenie Meyer... good choice."

"Yeah, one of my friends recommended it." Bella replied.

After they had paid for the books, Edward and Bella left the bookstore and got into the car again. Edward drove a little ways, and parked in front of La Bella Italia.


	3. Chapter 3

(flashback -twilight zone music- XD (how so it fits) flashback)

Jasper gasped, "Alice!" She was sitting on the bed in their room, her body rigid, Jasper holding her hands. A few seconds later she broke out of her trance. Gasping, "Did Edward and Bella leave yet?"

"Yeah, they just left." Said Carlisle coming into the room, "What did you see?"

Alice was still gasping a little, "Relax Alice, tell us what you saw." Jasper said calmly.

Closing her eyes, "I see Edward and Bella... they're in the Volvo fighting. There's also woman about the same age as Bella, but she's not with them; she has brown hair with loose curls, and has some type of uniform on...I can't see where she is though."

Carlisle asked, "Is that everything?"

"Yeah." She replied.

"Hmm..." Carlisle left the room to go to his study. Jasper sat next to Alice, "I'm sure it'll be nothing." He said.

(end flashback so now you know what she saw. It's not much...for now end flashback)

Bella and Edward made their way into the restaurant. They had been in the bookstore a while so the restaurant would be serving dinner now. Edward followed Bella; as he walked in his body became more stiff, and his eyes showed surprise. Bella asked for two seats in someplace private. The waiter brought them to a booth a little ways from where they sat last time, "Your server will be with you shortly." He stated.

Bella nodded and looked at Edward, "What's the matter?" She said, noticing his furrowed brow.

"I smell something; it's enchanting." He replied. He wasn't really thinking about what she asked; he was too busy thinking about the smell.

"Is it your personal brand of heroin?" She asked jokingly.

Edward broke out of his daze-like state, "Sorry what did you say?"

Bella repeated, "Is it your personal brand of heroin?"

He paused, "No...it's something different." Bella looked a little disappointed. Then the waitress came; she looked annoyed, "Not funny..." She called back to the kitchen. Turning to Edward and Bella, "Hello, my name is Adriana, and I'll be your server this evening. What can I get you?"

"I'll have a hamburger and a coke." Bella said.

The server turned to Edward, "And how about you?"

"I'll just have a coke..." He said smiling at the waitress.

Adriana finished writing down their order, "Your food will be out in a bit." Then she walked away toward the kitchen.

"Wow..she didn't seem to be fazed by your dazzling-ness." Bella stated in disbelief.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**- I don't own Twilight by Stephenie Meyer...

(a/n- Wee! I'm so hyper thanks to my breakfast of uber-huge tubes of blue pixie stick powder and dr. pepper. I don't know why but "Disconnect the Dots" Panic! At the Disco and "Demolition Lovers" My Chemical Romance remind me of Edward whenever I listen to them. It's weird, but alas they help me write so hurrah! Onto Chapter Quatre!)

"Hm, I wonder why...seeing as I dazzle you frequently." He said playfully, but also half-heartedly.

Chuckling Bella said, "Let's see if she still isn't when she comes back."

Adriana came back with the two cokes, "Here you are."

"Thank you." Edward replied, flashing another wide grin.

She was a little confused by Edward's smiles. Turning to Bella, "I'll go and check on your food," heading off to the kitchen doors she mumbled, "and give that Seth a piece of my mind..."

In the kitchen a voice said to Adriana, "Ooh, Adriana you're so lucky...Last time that guy came I served him." The voice was Amber, "Oh...I remember it like it was yesterday! His topaz eyes, his brilliant smile, and his handsomely sculpted body. Although, I don't know what he's thinking still being with _that_ girl." Amber was then interrupted, "Hey Adriana, your burger for Table 17 is ready." The cook said. She brought the burger to Bella, "Is there anything else I can get you?"

"Nope, we're fine for now." Bella replied. After the waitress left, "Still not fazed by you!" Bella exclaimed.

"Hm..I guess she's something else..." Edward thought for a minute, "Anyways eat up!"

Bella ate and finished both the cokes. When Adriana was on her way back to the kitchen, "Excuse me Miss." Edward called.

Adriana replied, "Yes?"

"We're ready for the check."

"Okay, I'll get that for you in a second."

A couple minutes later Adriana came and gave them the check. Edward left the money on the table, "Ready to go?" He said.

Bella pulled on her jacket and she and Edward made their way to his car.

During the ride home, they listened to music and talked about the books Bella had bought. It only took a little while to get to Edward's house, thanks to his insane driving speed, and then they got into Bella's truck. After getting to Bella's house, "It doesn't look like Charlie's home yet. You going to come in for a while." She asked.

Edward was looking into the woods, "I promised Emmett that I would go hunting with him when we got back." He went to Bella and kissed her. "I promise I'll see you soon though." He flashed her a smile, then opened the door. Bella walked into the house; then turned around to say goodbye to Edward, but he was no longer there. Shaking herself out of the dream-like state his kisses always put her in, she went up to her room, and got ready to take a shower and for bed. She had gotten out of the shower, and in her pajamas, when Charlie got home. "Bells?" He called.

"Yeah Dad?"

He came up the stairs and poked his head in her room, "Did you have a good time?"

"Yup, I got a couple new books." She motioned to her desk.

"That's good...well I can see you're ready to sleep, good night."

"Night, Dad."

Bella was tired, but was kept up by the thoughts of how Edward acted tonight. Eventually she fell asleep.

The next day she saw that it was a brilliant sunny day, which meant she would most likely not see Edward today. She went downstairs and got some breakfast.

"Hey Bella." Charlie was at the table finishing up an egg and some toast.

"Hi Dad." She went over to the cupboard, and got a bowl and a box of cereal.

"What are you up to today?"

"Nothing, unless Jessica or someone calls, I'm going to stay home and start one of my new books."

"Oh okay, I'll see you when I get home from work then." Then Charlie left.

Bella finished her cereal; after doing the dishes, she went up to her room and opened her window. "Hmm.. Which book should I read first?" She said walking over to her desk, "Running With Scissors... Alice recommended that to me." Bella picked up the book, went over to sit on her bed, and started to read it. When Charlie got home, Bella was a few chapters past halfway done with the book. "Hey Bella I'm home!"

"Oh, hey Dad." She called, while putting a bookmark in the page and heading downstairs.

"What would you like for dinner Dad?"

"Let's see.. how about some pasta?"

"Sure, I'll go get the water boiling."

While the water boiled Bella and Charlie sat and watched a little television. After everything was cooked, they sat down and ate.

(a/n- Yay, that was like twice as long as they usually are...)

**Additional Disclaimer**- I don't own Running With Scissors by Augusten Burroughs.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer**- I don't own Twilight by Stephenie Meyer...

-.- I'm feeling evil and hyper so im not typing anymore, and am leaving it off on a cliffhanger sorry...

After they ate Charlie went to watch some more television, and Bella got ready for bed. Then she sat on her bed, the window still open, and continued to read. She heard a rustling outside her window, "Edward? Is that you?" No answer came so she continued to read; although she was wondering why even though today was sunny, that Edward didn't come to see her by the cover of night. Bella fell asleep a couple hours after that.

(------flashback to Edward...do doo do do... here we go------)

Edward was looking into the woods, "I promised Emmett that I would go hunting with him when we got back." He went to Bella and kissed her. "I promise I'll see you soon though." He flashed her a smile, then opened the door.

After she went inside he ran off. He made it to his house in a few minutes, and went straight to his room. "Edward?" Alice called from the hallway outside his door.

"Go Away, I don't feel like talking right now." He snapped at her. He had a ton on his mind and was confused, and he was also angry. First he smelled that delightful smell at the bookstore, and then again at the restaurant. The smell had come from the waitress, Adriana, and he couldn't hear her thoughts either. Now, he was lying to Bella about him going hunting with Emmett. He fell back onto his couch. After about ten minutes, of thinking, he flung himself up off his couch. He went down the stairs in a blur, ignoring the concerned comments of his family, and got into his car. Then once again he was speeding down the highway toward Port Angeles.

(----wee...semi flashback to like two minutes ago-----)

"Edward?" Emmett asked.

"What's wrong dear?" Esme questioned.

Then Edward went out the door, after he left.

"Alice!" Jasper then went and sat next to her. Alice was having a vision, again.


End file.
